Chekov at the Piano
by TheMGMouse
Summary: A short /possibly two-part/ story with Chekov playing at the piano. . .
1. Chapter 1

Soft music wharfed through the halls of the starship, the ship was docked by a nearby planet that was friendly to earth and some of the crew was allowed off for a few days vacation while the ship had a few repairs. The planet was known for its good weather, sites, and braggable photography opportunities that created perfect postcards to send home. Sulu was off in search of one of a flower that only bloomed when the planet had its summer. Chekov really hoped that he found it, Chekov had asked Sulu to take two pictures that way they could both send a postcard with pretty flowers home to there families. And as much as Chekov had wanted to go along when Sulu invited him, Scotty needed assistance with repairs so he chose to stay onboard. It had been a long busy day and Chekov felt the pang of jealousy of all the others having a fun day off while he had to do work. Even though Chekov really didn't have much he'd want to do other than eat or sleep as they'd been working in the hot engine room for over five hours now, it would be nice to have the option to wander the planet. Instead, he accepted the thirty-minute break Scotty offered him while they were waiting for one of the planet's local to deliver a piece of machinery they needed.

Chekov practically ran out the door and to the cafeteria, he munched on two bowls of soup before leaving to wander the ship. He had about twenty minutes left, so there was no time for a nap. He sighed and turned around began walking down the hall back towards the engine room, that was when he found a piano out of the corner of his eye. He marveled at it, walking closer, there was no one else here. It was one of the meeting rooms, but apparently, it had been set up differently for some reason.

It had been a while since had played, but perhaps… he could try. He thought, opening the piano's lid to reveal shiny keys staring up at him. He smiled and soon he was whisked away playing songs he learned from the lessons he had received when he was younger. He didn't notice as the time went by or the people coming to crowd around him, curious as to what the noise coming from the room was. Now, he was running late and Scotty was texting him about the piece being delivered safe and sound and was ready to be put together. Still, Chekov remained engrossed in the music, playing on and on, now it was simply just small pieces that he made up. Finally, it wasn't until Scotty came by and called his name while standing beside him that he got the boy's attention. Chekov jumped and immediately checked his watch before he shot up from the piano. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, sir- Mr- um Scotty." Chekov stammered, not sure how to answer and still not entirely out of his piano playing trance.

"At ease." Scotty laughed, patting the boy's shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, didn't see you in the cafeteria. Didn't think you'd be in this old dusty meeting room - goodness, we haven't used one since the Enterprise was under Admiral Pike's

Command." 

"Aha… I didn't think about that- I just found this piano room, and so I thought that I'd- well… play." Chekov said, fingers reaching out to touch the piano's keys lightly, "My grandmother taught me first when I was very young, and my mother continued to encourage me after… Originally I had considered a job as a pianist, and I think my mother would've liked that idea as I wouldn't be in much danger. Being on earth and all..."

"I see, will you play wonderfully, lad." Scotty nodded, thinking, "I see… well- this old room - it gives me an idea."

"Oh?" Chekov asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going into the dock to get some refurbishments done and everything - why don't we turn this old meeting room into something nicer.." Scotty said, tapping his chin, "This place - it's in the heart of the ship."

"It could be a good place to meet up with friends after shifts… an entertainment space." Chekov thought out loud.

"Yes, that's a perfect idea lad." Scotty clapped his back, "I will tell the captain about this.."

* * *

**A few months later**

* * *

The crew was raising a glass to something that Jim said and laughing - "To Chekov!" They cheering as Jim went on talking about how they'd gotten a rec room and it was all thanks to the ensign.

Chekov blushed and continued his piano playing starting a song that everyone knew, and they'd sing into the night….

The End-

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes:** Hey! So that was the end of this story! It's super short just a quick ending, but if you'd like to read more about their adventures in the Rec Room - check out my series on AO3 "Star Trek Adventures: Into The Rec Room.


End file.
